User talk:Bluefox87
Welcome Bluefox87 Blog Rules Hey there! Sorry, but we have some Blog Rules that you may not be following: * Blogs must be related to One Piece or to the One Piece Wiki. * Blogs must contain some content. Short, few-sentence blogs, or blogs lacking sufficient content to begin a conversation are forbidden and subject to administrative deletion. * Any blog's title may not be identical to an article of the same name. * Blogs about future bounties are not allowed. * Blogs which only compare the strengths of two characters are not allowed. * Blogs with comment sections that get out of hand (ex: turn into flame wars) will have the comments locked. * Rudeness and the insulting of other users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that may contradict your own. Be respectful. * Blogs are not allowed to have any categories added to them aside from Category:Blog posts. Please read the Blog Rules before contributing more blogs on the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 15:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Speculations Don't post speculation like you did in the Crocodile page. Joekido (talk) 09:46, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Your blog Hi there! Your recent blog was a little too short for us to allow it due to our Blog Rules. Generally, we like to have a decent sized paragraph for blogs with a few substantial ideas contained so that an intelligent conversation can be started. Please keep this in mind in the future when you write more blogs! And don't be scared off by this, sometimes it takes awhile for users to get the hang of it, and that's perfectly ok! 19:08, March 6, 2015 (UTC) blog Your last blog didn't have enough content to start a discussion. Blogs here have to have enough content to create a discussion of some sort, not just share your thoughts. 21:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Final Warning About Blogs Hey Bluefox87, you need to create longer blogs with more opportunities for discussion in them. And you need to create blogs that are finished and complete. You cannot publish a blog, and then start writing it. You've broken the these blog rules so many times that if you break them again, you;ll face a short ban. And if you continue beyond that, you'll face longer and longer bans. I don't want to see you banned, so please take this message and the others on this page to heart. 00:00, March 16, 2015 (UTC) You were warned re:blog length There's no set length, it just has to be long enough to start a discussion. Usually at least a paragraph is good, but it should be substantial enough that people can discuss it. For this one, maybe you could talk about why you think he will or won't live past Dressrosa. Ending with a question also helps. I don't make a lot of blogs but here's a list of the one's I have made for an example. 05:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Law's Talk Page Hey there Bluefox. Just a heads up that edits like this aren't really allowed on talk pages. They're meant for discussing whether or not an edit should be made to the main page, or to tell other people why a certain edit was made. Speculative or "I hope" posts should be made into blogs instead. :) MizuakiYume (talk) 03:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) If you've got a question, just ask. There's no need to make a blog for something as simple as which way round Japanese names are. 11:14, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Fun fact Nova, you probably should leave the message after the blog is actually deleted 14:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Names Since your blog was locked for no reason I'll leave the message here. Not every manga uses Eastern style names 100%. A lot use a mix of both and some have almost entire Western style names like FMA. In One Piece a lot are in Eastern order but names like Edward Newgate (Whitebeard) or Rob Lucci are obvious Western style names. Basil Hawkins is also an example. SeaTerror (talk) 19:21, May 17, 2015 (UTC) 01:03, June 26, 2015 (UTC) You may be interested in... This blog may be fun for you to read. 21:54, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Blog Guidelines Since you are consistently ignoring the rules, despite being warned multiple times, I have to request your ban. 15:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Blog Rules Violations Please refrain from making blogs that lack sufficient content. Or anything else guideline-breaking. You been warned and banned for this in the past, and you will be banned again with increasing lengths if you continue. 14:01, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi You should come back. SeaTerror (talk) 19:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC)